Kristina Delcourt
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Kristina_Delcourt" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Kristina Delcourt is een gastpersonage dat van 30 mei 2013 tot en met 27 juni 2013 en van 16 oktober 2014 tot en met 12 november 2014 vertolkt wordt door Twiggy Bossuyt. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Kristina is een vaste stamgast van De Welkom, Berre's café. Rita Van den Bossche leert haar dan ook op café kennen. Sindsdien komt Kristina geregeld over de vloer bij Rita, die sinds kort het appartement van Evy Hermans heeft overgenomen. In juni 2013 vertelt Kristina Rita dat ze aan het scheiden is van haar echtgenoot, Jempi. Volgens haar slaat Jempi Kristina al 8 jaren lang en is hij nu gaan lopen met een 18-jarige frituurmedewerkster. Ondertussen voert ze Rita meermaals dronken zodat Kristina geld van haar kan aftroggelen, al dan niet achter haar rug. Rita is ongerust wanneer ze Kristina plots niet meer kan bereiken. Na tientallen telefoontjes neemt Kristina eindelijk op en zegt ze geïrriteerd dat ze in de problemen zit en Rita nog lang op haar geld zal mogen wachten, waarna ze weer inhaakt. Het begint bij Rita door te dringen dat Kristina geen goede bedoelingen had en haar vrienden Patrick Pauwels en Dirk Cockelaere gelijk hadden over de dame haar intenties. Haar vrees wordt werkelijkheid wanneer ze er haar rekeninguittreksels op naslaat: Kristina heeft de bankrekening van Rita volledig geplunderd. Rita liet haar namelijk in het verleden inkopen doen met haar bankkaart, en deelde dus ook haar pincode met haar mee. Meer dan een jaar later is er veel veranderd in het leven van Kristina, want ze is even getrouwd geweest met de rijke beursmakelaar Jean-Paul Delcourt. Na zijn dood erfde ze zijn volledige fortuin. Nu dat Jean-Paul er niet meer is, wilt ze hun huis verkopen. Kristina biedt ook haar excuses aan bij Rita omwille van hun verleden samen en wil het goedmaken door het gestolen geld terug te betalen. Rita en Kristina worden al snel terug dikke vriendinnen, waardoor Kristina geregeld blijft langskomen in de Jan en Alleman. Ze wil nog extra tonen dat ze veranderd is door de dansmarathon, georganiseerd door Gunther Poucke, te sponsoren. Jan Van den Bossche komt stilaan tot inkeer en begint zich minder en minder te verzetten tegen de vriendschap van zijn zus met Kristina. Wel ergert hij zich nog aan het feit dat Kristina er niet verlegen om is een aantal glazen te veel te drinken in het bijzijn van Rita. Op een avond komt de politie met het nieuws dat Kristina verongelukt is. Ze reed met 1,8 promille alcohol in haar bloed tegen de oplegger van een vrachtwagen. Rita krijgt van de notaris te horen dat ze in het testament van Kristina stond. Rita erft haar volledige fortuin. 'Beroepsleven' In juni 2013 wordt duidelijk dat Kristina niet werkt en dus dopt. Het jaar erop erft ze het volledige fortuin van de rijke beursmakelaar Jean-Paul Delcourt, Kristina's huidige echtgenoot die ten overlijden komt. Category:Personages Category:Vorige Gastpersonages Category:Familie Delcourt Category:Kristina Delcourt